Monster
by Xinlatus
Summary: He was a cast away until she received him into her world. But Menma was not to be loved. "If you leave me, I feel like I'm unable to breathe. How am I supposed to be a monster?"


**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto/Naruto Shippuden. Only the plot and OC.**

* * *

><p><strong>:::… Monster …:::<strong>

_'__What's this in my chest? It hurts so much'_

.

.

"You're… you're what they say…" she breathed it out at last. At last, after shoving me away. "They're right… you're a _monster_!" her voiced spat in my ears, sending an unbearable pain pounded in my chest. _"What am I feeling? Why am I hurt in here?!"_ I asphyxiated; my knees weakened, trembling, it brought me to the ground. She crawled her way from the place. I would not let her go away again. Never.

"No! Hana, don't go!" I called out to her desperately. And desperately, I stretched my arm and grasped my hand. I saw Hana trembled trying to escape my jutsu. Hana was stunned again, as her body moved against her will. I let her stumbled to the ground, as I tightened my grip. She cringed and seconds later, she just passed out.

.

.

I tied her to the wall; ensure that she could not escape. Luckily, she is not a ninja. "Hana, are you okay?" I asked as I noticed that she was starting to open her eyes. She breathed slowly and her eyes fluttered open. Again, her eyes widened at my sight. "Please, Menma! Please let me go!" she pleaded, trembling hard. I stopped smiling. I eyed her crying. "Why are you crying?" I asked. I wonder what makes her so afraid of me. "Just let me go… please…" she pleaded. I am sick of hearing her pleading me to let her go. "Why Hana?! Why?! Don't you love me anymore?!" I screamed at her face, slamming my hands on the wall, encaging her.

Her lips trembled as she cried. I hate it to see her cry but she was crying because of me. "What have I done wrong?" I muttered, closing the distance between us. We came face to face. I breathed the breath that she breathed out. She sobbed lightly as her eyes still pleading to me. She did not have to say it, but I know she always wanted to be free from me. That is what I never understand.

"Hana… please don't do this to me" I muttered, closing my face to her. She turned away. I sighed at her refusal. She had refused everything about me since that day –the day when her father knew that it was me that her daughter adores. "Just let me go…" she muttered. I pulled away from our distance. "Tell me why. Why do you despise me so suddenly?" I asked. I abruptly remembered the days we spent together in the chamber, and things we did together, sensually, all over the place. It pained me to have such vivid memory.

.

_'__Don't leave me, I'm not a monster'_

.

"Because… you're not you…" she said. I brushed on her chin, pulling her face to look at me. "But I've always love you, Hana" I whispered to her. She gasped and trembled again. "You'll hurt yourself if you're trying to escape" I said. "You said… you love me. But what are you doing right now? I'm hurt… you're hurting me" she muttered in her sob. My eyes widened at the realization of the truth in her words. But I will not let her go again. She once left me and I was devastated.

The way she looked at me, her eyes trailed me coldly. She was always pretty like she always does, but her eyes, they seemed to be different. I practically remembered the day when she told me that she wanted to breakup. It hurt me to the core. I felt sick in my stomach; I wanted to throw up whenever I recalled the memory and her words. "I… I want a breakup, Menma…" she mumbled it out. Why did she mumble? The way she looked at me that day, -the day after she returned from the village- it was pity.

I felt small whenever she threw me that look. "What are you saying, Hana? Did I do anything wrong? I'm sorry if I do…" I tried to be calm, though I knew so much the reasons for her wanting a breakup. Damn all the other villagers. Damn them for poisoning her mind. Damn you all!

.

.

"Why do you want to end this? I demand an explanation" – you're the first _human_ ever that I love sincerely. "Menma… I don't know how to say it…" she said. I could saw her trembling. "Say it! Tell me, Hana!" – Sorry, but I yell because I don't feel good in here – in my chest. "I… I just… don't—"she muttered and I impatiently cut her words off. "Spit it out! Why?!" –Please, please… tell me this is a joke. I took a step forward, she took a few steps backward – I could hear my heart breaking.

"Because… I don't _love_ you anymore!" she sobbed into her palms. "This is a lie! Hana, tell me this is a lie!" I regretted it. I regret that I forced her to say it out. I regret that I ever existed. I regret that I ever had this _thing_ beating in my chest, because it used to beat for her, only her. "You scare me, Menma…" she said in her broken voice. Uncontrollably, I spewed my chakra. It was dark, spiraling around me as my eyes turned red.

.

_'__If you leave me, I feel like I'm unable to breathe. How am I supposed to be a monster?'_

.

"I can't live without you Hana" I whispered to her, as I pressed my lips upon hers, kissing her with all the love left in my heart. Heart –so, I do have one. But why did not Hana believe me? Why did she want to leave me? The only thing I do with this heart of mine, was loving her, other than breathing to survive. She refused my kiss but to no avail, she could only turn her head away. "Please, no…" she cried. "Don't let me… hate you!" she raised her voice. I gritted my teeth in anger. I hate her tone when she said that.

I remembered the looks in everyone's eyes in the village towards me. They thought I'm a monster. They turned their back against me, and my parents too. Their eyes were most terrifying. Eyes are the window to the soul and theirs, were twisted in anger, resentment. And now, Hana's eyes too.

.

_'__If you throw me away, I'll die. So, how am I a monster?'_

.

"I love you, Hana. I always do…" I muttered, muffled onto her shoulder. Her skin was always warm, soft. "I'm sorry, Menma…" she said. I gave her a blank stare as I raised my hand and forced it through her chest. Her eyes widened in all shades of dismay, fear, shock and pain. "I'm sorry, too… I can't let you go. I can't let anyone else have you. You'll end here in my hand…" I pulled out of her chest, feeling warmness of her blood on my hand. "…I'll cherish every bit of memories I have with you, Hana" I whispered to her.

She choked on her own blood, I kissed it away. "I love you, Hana…" I said as she mumbled something inaudible.

.

.

'Menma…'

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Been a long time, at last being posted here. Hope you like it!**


End file.
